Smart home technologies provide a benefit to consumers through monitoring (and possibly actuation) of devices in the home. While new devices may be “smart,” there are many legacy home devices that will remain within a “smart” home and will be replaced only over a potentially long timeframe.
The conventional ecosystem of home appliances includes an extremely large “sunk cost” in legacy appliances (e.g., washing machines, sump pumps). Legacy home appliances, which are typically not readily retrofittable with Internet of Things (“IoT”) capabilities, may use sounds and visual indicators to notify humans upon changes of state.